Sparkmates: IzzyxOptimus Prime
by human101
Summary: All Izzy Thompson wanted to do was get done with high school in her new home and leave quickly. Until one night when she is attacked by Megatron and saved by Optimus Prime. But Izzy has a dark secret. And now Megatron wants the powers that lie within her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Kid

The class finally settled down in their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Alright you guys, we got a new student today. Her names Izzy and I want you all to be nice this time. Izzy? Izzy get in here." he said and looked at the open door.

A short, skinny girl peeked into the room and she slowly walked into the room looking scared to death.

"H-hi. I'm I-Izzy." she stammered. It was her first time ever moving to a new town and her parents told her that it'd be fun. Yeah right, she told herself every minute of the drive.

"Okay, go take a seat." he said Izzy did what she was told without any hesitation. She could hear people behind her laughing quietly and saying things that she couldn't understand. Oh well. This would be fun.

XXXXX

Izzy hated walking home. She had to do it before back at home and she had to walk home here. Its was bitter cold even though it was October. The autumn leaves kept hitting her face as her cheeks became red from the cold. She just wanted to cry so much at the moment. But what would crying do to help? Nothing. That's what.

Nearby, a police car stopped and just sat there in the street next to her.

"Lord Megatron, this girl that walked past me. You were right. She doesn't seem like a normal human. There's some strange power in her. I can sense it." the car sent the transmission to his leader.

"Follow her. And wait for Starsream and me."

"Yes sir." he said and drove off slowly after her.

Uh-oh. Trouble for Izzy already. What trouble awaits Izzy at home? Keep reading and waiting for updates! :) Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Alone

(just a reminder, I do take story requests but will not do M rated stories.) Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Izzy finally got home after a mile walk, which made her tired and cold. As always, her dad would be home before her.

"Hi Izzy. How was school?" he asked. His question was rewarded with a groan from the bottom of her throat. He smiled. He was used to it whenever she had a bad day.

"Oh Izzy, mom and I are going out tonight, so you'll be home alone tonight." he said. She only nodded and said, "M-hm." but she smiled a little knowing she'd get some alone time for the night.

XXXXX

Night soon came and Izzy was finally alone. She stood at a big window in the attic and called her friend, Helen, that lived in Chicago, her old home.

"So how's Philadelphia?" Helen asked cheerfully. Another groan from Izzy's throat.

"...I see. That bad huh?"

"Yes sadly. God I wish I was back in Chicago." Izzy said looking outside as the leaves fell from the trees.

"Yeah, everybody misses you. Hey, you'll be here for the music festival this summer right?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna be looking for a job this summer. I'll try."

"Great...i...y...to...an-" the line went dead. Izzy slammed her phone on the table frustrated about the line dying.

'The day can't get any worse!' she screamed in her head. Then she heard a police siren go off as a police car stopped right in front of her house. Apparently, the day can get worse. Then came a knocking to her door. She mumbled something under her breath and opened the door. There standing, was a pale skinned man with black hair, red eyes, and a pierced lip, and was wearing a black shirt and jeans. Not a guy she could trust.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.

"Oh my name's not very important. You're dad asked me to come and get you." he said. Izzy wasn't buying this guys act.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm one of his friends."

"Why?" she smirked. She was enjoying every minute of this.

"I think you ask to many questions girl." he mumbled. She stopped smirking and looked serious at this point.

"Look. I don't know who you are or what you're problem is, but you better get lost before I call the cops." Izzy said and shut the door, but he quickly forced the door open and grabbed her arm. She wanted to scream, but she just couldn't scream. He dragged her out of the house as she struggled. She quickly bit him. Her teeth slowly bled as he pulled away and hissed with pain.

"Brat. You'll pay for that." he mumbled, and disappeared. She looked around. Silence. Then a giant, claw-like hand grabbed her. She, again, wanted to scream. But she couldn't when she looked at the face of the creature that had her.

"You don't seem afraid of me human."

"Because I'm too scared to scream!" she yelled t him. Her yelling was rewarded with a sudden squeeze as she slowly was losing air in her body.

"Let her go Megatron!" said a voice. He looked up at the owner of the voice and growled.

"Optimus Prime. This time you're too late to stop me." he said as he fired at him, hitting Optimus in the shoulder. He threw Izzy to another robot.

"Starscream, take her back to the base." he ordered. Without a word, Starscream transformed, but was shot at by Optimus. He transformed back into robot mode and cursed loudly at him and threw her at Optimus.

"Try to save her if you can!" he yelled. Optimus made no hesitation to dive and catch the human. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his blue optics as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly. She only nodded. He put her down gently and stood up and glared at the Decepticons with burning rage, and ran at them fighting them all, three on one.

XXXXX

Izzy felt sick when she woke up but, for some reason, felt safe. She woke up fully to see that she was lying in the back seat of a semi as it was driving down a highway. She sat up and looked at the front seat.

'Wait! Where's the driver?!" she panicked in her head.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" said a voice. She looked around confused.

"I-I'm okay...uh...where are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm driving. I'm Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." he said. Izzy blinked in confusion but acted like she understood.

"I'm Izzy Thompson." she said. And with that, a new friendship came to be.

Authors notes: okay, I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by Strawberrytop007's story Hero Amongst the Stars (or Sparks, I can't remember now) I plan to make more with Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Starscream, and Ironhide. Read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Izzy Thompson is my OC. I take story requests and chapter suggestions. Must be appropriate.

Chapter 3: New Friends

_Two weeks after the fight_

Never before in Izzy's life did she think that she would make new friends. Boy was she wrong. After the first day, she made friends with a giant robot. But...there was something odd about him. Like...she already knew him.

Izzy ran to the Autobot base in town to hang out with Optimus and the others.

"Hey guys-"

"Shh! You came just in time Izzy." Sunstreaker whispered. He has holding a giant water balloon in his hand. Sideswipe, his brother, stood next to him snickering. Izzy looked around confused.

"Uh...what are we waiting for exactly?" Izzy whispered harshly.

"It's a surprise. Just wait till Ratchet comes...there he is!" Sunstreaker whispered loudly. Ratchet transformed back into robot mode exhausted, driving all over the city until...

"NOW!!!" Sunstreaker yelled and Ratchet was bombarded by water balloons. He growled and looked up at the laughing twins and human.

"Why you little pieces of slag!!! I'm gonna get you for this!" he yelled and came at the three. Sunstreaker grabbed Izzy, transformed, and he and Sideswipe drove off laughing.

"Oh man! That was halarious you guys!" Izzy said, still laughing.

"Yeah!...well he'll be after us again." Sideswipe grumbled.

"Again?" Izzy questioned.

"Yea...this isn't the first time we pulled a prank on Ratchet." Sunstreaker said.

"And it won't be our last!" they said in unison and began laughing more. Then Ratchet caught them and grabbed the brothers by their shoulders.

"Finally got you two slagtards! You're gonna get it this time I swear!" he said dragging them away. Izzy giggled at the sight, then Optimus came driving in. Izzy ran up to him and grabbed the slightly open window.

"What's up Optimus?" she asked cheerfully. Optimus transformed and let her sit on his hand.

"Not much I suppose. Is something wrong? You look upset." he said, setting her down.

"Nah, I'm okay. Unless I've been dying for the past two hours." she joked. Optimus laughed a little at her happy, positive attitude. Just then, Bumblebee came driving in and stopped. Sam opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Izzy." he said, smiling. He was always in a good mood around Izzy. She always knew how to put a smile on somebody's face.

"Hi Sam! Where's Mikelea?" Izzy asked.

"She's busy helping her dad today." he said.

"Awe. That's no fun!" Izzy groaned. Sam laughed at her pouting and left with Bumblebee. Izzy looked up at Optimus.

"You know, it's Saturday and my parents will let me stay out till later tonight. Wanna go somewhere?" Izzy asked. Optimus looked at her then at the wall. He'd had just got done with a long 54 minute drive around the city for a patrol. But he hasn't been on a simple drive yet.

"Yes. I'd love to go for a drive." he said smiling. Izzy jumped in the air happily and stood there as he transformed back into a semi and she got in and they left.

XXXX

"Barricade to Megatron." Barricade said in his car form watching Izzy and Optimus leave.

"What is it this time Barricade?" Megatron grumbled. He was getting more and more impatient with Barricade and was so close to melting him down for spare parts.

"They left. They'll be alone in 24 minutes once they leave the city." Barricade said almost scared to say a thing.

"Good. Wait for Starscream, Blackout, and me. We will be there in 28 minutes." he said and turned off the communicator.

Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN!!!!!! Oh no! Izzy And Optimus are in trouble now! :0 keep reading for updates. Remember. I take story requests and chapter suggestions. Read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I own nothing except for Izzy Thompson, who is my OC. I take story requests. Must be appropriate and written in one of my review boxes. And sorry I haven't updated all week. It's been a long and tiring week for me.

Chapter 4: A Simple Drive

The day was slowly growing into the evening. It was a drag just driving around, watching trees, cars, animals, and signs go by. She sighed. She glared at the steering wheel hoping for Optimus to respond. She sighed again, a little louder then before. Still no response.

"...Sooooo." she said also sighing and narrowed her eyes a little. She looked around a little, curious as she was, it still didn't get him to talk. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come on Optimus! Why won't you talk to me?" she raised her voice.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I've just been troubled lately." he said. She shut her eyes and laid her back on the seat.

"What's troubling me is that I have the feeling that someone's watching us. Following us." he said quietly. She shut her eyes. After everything that happened those two weeks ago, how could he not feel troubled by this? She suddenly got that same feeling too. He stopped next to a forest and drove into the forest. Izzy sat up and looked out the window.

"Optimus, what's wrong? Why did u leave the road?" she said worryingly. He suddenly stopped. Izzy opened the door and got out and watched him transform into robot mode. He looked around.

"Somebody's here. And it's not a human or animal." he said. Izzy looked up at him, worry written all over her face. _Stomp. _Izzy looked up at the trees. _Stomp. _Izzy stood next to Optimus. _Stomp stomp stomp. CRASH!!! _Trees were blown to bits and the grass turned to a fire. An alien-like jet flew right through the forest, knocking over trees and burning plants and grass. And only one name went through Izzy's head.

_Megatron._

XXXXX

(I actually planned to stop here. But what's the fun in that?)

XXXXX

Megatron transformed into robot mode and glared at Optimus with a bloody stare and growled.

"This time Optimus, you will not escape. Or live." he finished the sentence with a smirk. Izzy hid behind Optimus' leg and stared at the ground wide eyed. Was this really happening? Or was she dreaming? Did she fall asleep along the way? So many questions and voices rang and echoed through her head, that she felt like she was going to puke.

"Izzy." Optimus began, not looking at her. Izzy blinked numerous times and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want to to run. Don't stop. Don't look back. Don't hide. Run. Go find the others." he commanded. She said nothing. She tried to protest, but all that came out was her cold breath. She said nothing and ran. Megatron glimpsed at Izzy, then looked back at Optimus.

"Why do you protect that human girl?" he said in a calm voice. Optimus said nothing. Megatron smirked. This was his change.

"Tell me why. They aren't much worth fighting for. And you know that. You know that there's an easier way to deal with such a problem. Kill-" he was interrupted as Optimus suddenly punched him in the face as he flew back into a tree and slid onto the earth floor.

"I fight to protect. Because everyone deserves to live!" he yelled and punched him again, beginning a fight.

XXXXX

Izzy didn't know where she was. She didn't know how to get back to tell the others about what was happening. She felt sick. She wanted to sit down. But a strange feeling in her body kept telling her to keep going. She kept running. Until she heard the sound of a jet flying near her. _CRASH!!!!!_ Trees were being ripped out of the ground and being stepped on as a jet came and transformed into a robot. He stood there looking around and began laughing. Izzy hid behind a tree. Her heart pounding, her eyes wide with fear, her breathing slow, but heavy.

"Come on out human. I know you're here." the robot said. His voice didn't seem very...manly. But still a males voice. She pressed her back up against the tree and held onto the tree's trunk.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." he said in a sing-song voice, getting closer to her hiding spot. She held her breath and tightened her grip on the tree. She watched, wide eyed with terror as his claws slowly began to wrap around her. She shut her eyes tight and screamed. Then, the felling went away. She opened her eyes, he wasn't there. Then she came out from her hiding spot and saw it.

There, in the clearing, Optimus was fighting both Megatron and Starscream, who were surrounding him. Izzy wanted to cheer Optimus on, but something told her to keep quiet. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth as Optimus was losing. She wanted to scream his name. Louder then she ever screamed before. Starscream quietly sneaked up behind him.

"OPTIMUS BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!" Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs. Optimus did what she said and kicked Starscream in the stomach, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Starscream growled and quietly left. Megatron was feed up with Optimus and wanted him to die. He was just about to shoot him, until he noticed Optimus wasn't even paying attention. He was gone.

XXXXX

Optimus ran through the clearing, looking around at the ground and low brances on the trees. Izzy was nowhere to be found. He became more and more worried. He told her to run. Not stand there and yell like a madman. Then he heard a jet's engine beginning to roar up and take off. He looked at the sky to see Starscream taking off into the air. There was someone in there. Once he got a good look, he immediately widened his optics in horror. There, sitting in the seat of the jet strapped to the chair, unconscious.

Was Izzy.

Oh dear. This is bad. Very bad. Will Izzy be killed? Kidnapped? Who knows...oh wait. I do. (Evil laugh) well anyway. Read and review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! I finally found time to update! Izzy Thompson is my OC. But I don't own Transformers. (But that would be cool if I did.)

Chapter 5: Drowning

Optimus watched as Starscream flew away quickly. He wouldn't dare shoot him while he had Izzy trapped. His spark ached like there was no tomorrow. He had to save Izzy. But how could he? Starscream could crush her, use her as a hostage, anything.

XXXXX

Izzy struggled to get free from the seatbelts that kept her strapped to the seat. She was so ticked off at what was happening to her. She didn't want this to happen to her. She never intended for her to be in the middle of a massive robot fight and get kidnapped by a flying jet, strapped to the seat, forced top watch him shoot Optimus till he was dead.

"Stop squirming stupid human!" Starscream yelled. Izzy stopped for a second. 'Maybe if I annoy the crap out of him, he'll let me go...or he'll kill me. Well I can't let him hurt Optimus.' Izzy thought as she shut her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she heard something fire and Optimus moan in pain.

"Optimus no!!!" Izzy yelled. She began struggling again to get free. She started kicking the glass of the cockpit to get free.

"Let me out!" she screamed. Her screams were stopped as a seatbelt was strapped across her mouth. She watched Optimus being shot at. Tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't do anything to stop them. Her first best friend. Killed right before her very eyes. She shut her eyes tightly and let theb tears hit her legs.

"Good human. You just keep quiet and watch the show. You'll enjoy every minute of it I guarantee." Starscream mocked. She opened her eyes again. They burned with pure rage and hatred. She kicked the glass again, even harder then before. Then again. Again. Again. The glass broke. Some of the huge shards landed on her, cutting her skin, and the seatbelts as she got free and pushed the cockpit open and climbed out.

XXXXX

Optimus saw Izzy climb out and hang onto one of Starscream's wings. His optics widened as so did his fear. And without thinking, Optimus shot at Starscream, causing him to crash nearby. He ran over to the crash site to see if Izzy was okay. ...there was that strange feeling in his spark once again. His feelings for Izzy. Why was his spark telling him that Izzy was very important to him. Was her heart telling her the same thing? Was he just as important to her as she was to him? All his thoughts were disrupted as he watched Starscream get up, holding something. It was Izzy!

"I don't understand why you care for this small flesh bag anyway." Starscream said, looking at Izzy. Optimus glared at him. His spark ached with rage, thinking about what Starscream could do to her. He said nothing. Starscream looked at Izzy once more, then smirked and looked at Optimus.

"You love her. Don't you Optimus?" Starscream said nearly mocking him. Optimus' servos bunched up into fists at Starscream's voice. He hated him. He hated that he had Izzy and could kill him.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can save her, then she can live. If you can't...heh." he smirked and looked at the lake.

"Let's make this interesting. Shall we?" he said, and threw Izzy into the lake.

XXXXX

Izzy couldn't breathe. She could feel her heart beginning to slow down. Her lungs hurt. Her skin was cold. Her eyes stinging. She shut her eyes and wanted to scream Optimus' name. She wanted him to save her. She was afraid. She didn't want to die. She could hear the three still fighting. The firepower still sounded loud despite how deep she was in the water. She opened her eyes again. Her vision was blurry. She saw two jets quickly fly away.

She could hear her name being yelled over and over. She recognized the voice. _Optimus._ She tried to keep her eyes open. The water was closing in on her. She was losing her life quickly. Her eyes shut slowly. She could feel darkness surround her.

Then, the pain slowly began going away. But the cold didn't leave her. She felt fingers wrap themselves around her. She felt safe. She knew that she was with Optimus. She never felt more safer before. He quickly transformed into a semi and left the woods.

Izzy kept thinking about the water. Was it like Optimus? It held her. It made her feel safe...but cold. She destroyed the memories of the water and laid down in the back seats and shut her eyes.

'I love you Optimus. I never want to be away from you.' she thought. And with that, she fell asleep.

Phew! I think its pretty good considering the fact I was busy all week. And so, Izzy thinks about her feelings for Optimus. Will he have the same feelings as her? Will she tell him? What will happen next? Read and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I finally found some time to update. I know you guys like this story...but the rating is bound to go up because of what will happen in chapter 7. what will happen?.....I'm not tellin'! Well anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Izzy felt like she wanted to sleep for an eternity. She didn't care how or why, she just wanted to. Until she heard voices.

"So, she nearly died and you almost didn't save her!?" a voice, obviously Ironhide's, said angrily. Izzy slowly sat up. Her eyes narrowed at the light down the hallway that led into the rec room of the base. She wasn't exactly Ironhide's number one fan. She stood up quickly, too quickly to be exact, and her entire body felt weak. She slowly sat back down. Her mind flashing back to the lake incident. She shut her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She hated Ironhide for yelling at Optimus. She hated Megatron and Starscream for trying to kill her. She hated the lake for giving horrible nightmares. She got back up and climbed off the giant berth she was sleeping on and ran to the rec room.

"Ironhide, everything is okay now. She's safe now." Jazz said trying to reassure the angered weapon specialist.

"Shut up Jazz! I'm not in the mood. Optimus, you nearly got this girl killed nearly three times!" Ironhide said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you just back off Ironhide!" Izzy yelled furiously. The Autobots looked at her surprised at her rage and courage to yell back at Ironhide.

"It's not his fault! It was the Decepticons faults that I almost died! Not his!" she yelled, her eyes red and her face wet with tears. Ironhide kept himself from saying anything.

"Izzy, I know your trying to defend me, but you don't have to. " Optimus said quietly. Izzy's hands balled up into fists and she glared at him with her red eyes.

"And what if I didn't?! Are you going to just let Ironhide push you around?" she said glaring at Ironhide, who returned the look and wanted to blast the annoying brunette into the next vorn.

"Izzy...can I speak to you alone?" Optimus said quietly, looking at his team as they all left the room. Optimus sent out his holoform so he could speak with her face to face.

His holoform had brown hair and a few blue streaks in it, his skin was a gentle pale and he looked to be about 21. He took her hand and led her to the couch where she, Sam, and Mikelea sat and talked.

"Izzy I know that you're upset-"

"Upset? I'm furious! How can you let them boss you around when you're the leader?"

"Because a leader listens to what his followers have to say."

"But still...?"

"...I don't know okay?" she looked at her hands resting in her lap. She raked her fingers through her matted hair to keep it at bay. Optimus just stared at her. How could she just think about people so badly? Why was he just staring at her? Did he have feelings for her? He gently took one of her hands. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Izzy...maybe it would be better if we spend some time apart." he said. That started it all.

"...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe it would do us both some good if you didn't come to the base everyday."

"...Optimus..."

"It'll be okay. Once everything calms down, I can let you know and you can come back." he said trying to reassure her. But in her mind, that wasn't what she was thinking. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Izzy I'm not mad." Optimus said standing up, reaching out to grab her arm. She said nothing and quickly walked out of the base, her cheeks burning with rage. 'Maybe it'll do me some good to get away from everybody.' she thought even though she hated herself for facing the truth.

XXXXX

_Somewhere in the city, 2:31 A.M._

A man with blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes leaned up against a building holding a cigarette in his hand and a lighter in the other. 'How can humans enjoy these odd things?' he thought to himself as he put it in his mouth and lit it. He slowly inhaled, then started gagging and yanked it out of his mouth and threw it to the ground. 'Disgusting filth. Those sticks of filth can kill someone...maybe those won't be such a bad idea using these to kill off these wretched humans.' he thought and looked around.

_"Starscream. Report. Did you find her yet?" _Megatrons voice said into his comm link.

"No. not yet. But I have a feeling that she'll be here." he said calmly, though his nerves weren't calm. And just like that, he saw Izzy walk by. 'Well speak of Unicron, there's my girl right there.' he thought smugly as he smirked.

'I don't need them...but Optimus, can't you see that I have feelings for you?' she thought. Her thoughts were disrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? You look upset." the man said. She looked at him, he looked familiar. But how? She never met him before.

"I-I'm fine." she said, wiping her face with her arm. She turned to leave, but his hand quickly grabbed her arm. She looked at him in confusion. What was this guys problem?

"Let go of me." Izzy said calmly. He smirked even more and tightened hid grip on her.

"I don't think Megatron would want you to leave to soon." he said in a sing song voice. Her mind began racing. This was Starscream! Megatron sent him to kidnap her and take her back to their base! He flashed his white, sharp teeth into a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." he said gently stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers, a feeling that was a chill down her spine.

"But I can;t say the same thing for what Megatron plans to do to you." in response to what he said, Izzy kicked him in the leg and ran. 'I got to get home.' she desperately thought, until she bumped into a far too familiar person.

"Ah, there you are." he said. Izzy looked up to see Megatron.

XXXXX

Optimus stopped walking. He placed a servo on his chest, over his spark chamber. Something was wrong. Very wrong. In his spark he could feel that his spark was telling him something. Izzy was in danger!

XXXXX

Izzy struggled in Megatron's grasp. Her mind raced with all kinds of emotions. Anger. Hate. Fear. Sadness. Anxiety. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened with her. He smirked and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Oh the things I have planned. Just. For. You." he said laughing quietly. Izzy didn't dare to move. She was too scared that he would hurt her. Starscream pulled out a needle full of green liquid and injected it into her arm.

"I'll be waiting for you to wake up." Megatron said gently and kissed her cheek as her whole world fell into darkness.

_Like the lake._

Authors notes: Sadly Izzy tried to defend Optimus and she was kidnapped after leaving the Autobots to go home. The next chapter will cause my story's rating to go up just in case if you didn't read my note before the chapter started. Until next time. Read and Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people here's chapter 7. once again, a warning: This chapter has been rated M. Why? You'll see. And one more thing. This is my first time writing something like this. Don't comment badly. If that happens, then I'll stop writing this story. (Which will make people both sad and angry.) Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Corsets and Holoforms

Optimus sat in his quarters. His spark ached. His mind blinded with questions, voices, emotions, and Izzy. He tried to stand up. As he did, his legs lost all their strength. He fell to the ground. Izzy was in his mind. She wouldn't leave. Why? Why was this happening? Why did he feel so awful?

He could feel Izzy's screams and cries going through his body as he stood up. _Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. _The name rang through his head. It then became clear to him. He needed Izzy.

XXXXX

Izzy's head throbbed with pain. It felt like she hit her head on a brick wall. But...why did it feel like she was laying on something soft? She sat up and looked around. She was in what looked like a bedroom. It was dimly lit with purple ceiling lights. She looked at the walls. One wall in particular caught her eye. She stiffened up. She held her breath. Her eyes widened at the Decepticon symbol on the wall.

XXXXX

Optimus sat in Ratchet's med bay silently. The medic checked him over three times. But Optimus still felt his pain for Izzy.

"I don't know Optimus. I've done all I can do to help you. Unless it's about Izzy. Is It?" the medic asked looking at Optimus. He just stared at the floor.

"...yes." he said quietly.

XXXXX

Izzy tried to stand up, but every time she tried, her legs would give out. She refused to give up. She felt sick, dizzy, weak. She slowly took in a breath and sighed. How come it was so hard to breath? She grabbed hold of the shirt she was wearing and looked down her shirt. A corset. Why was she wearing a corset? She wasn't fat. But maybe to that stupid jerk Megatron, she probably was. She gritted her teeth at the thought that they may have stripped her naked and put her in these ridiculous purple and black clothes. She wanted to puke.

She dragged her limp body to the edge of the bed and threw herself to the cold stone floor. Searing pain shot through her as she hit the floor. She bit her bottom lip harshly as it slowly began to bleed. She slowly curled up and laid there, her left ear on the floor as she listened to her own heart beat. She wanted Optimus to be with her. That's all she wanted. A shadow loomed over her body. She looked up to see who it was.

Megatron.

XXXXX

"So, what are you saying?" Sam asked Ratchet. Ratchet sighed and began again.

"It appears that Optimus and Izzy are bonded. Even before they were born. They were meant to meet. It's their destiny to become sparkmates." he explained.

"Sparkmates? You mean like husband and wife?" Sam asked.

"Yes exactly. But Izzy's gone. We don't know where she is." Ratchet said shaking his head. The others looked at eachother. Optimus walked in, everybody silenced themselves. Ratchet knew somebody had to tell him sooner or later.

"Optimus, there's been no signs of Izzy for nearly two hours. Should we go look?" he asked calmly. Optimus nodded.

"Yes. We will split up into small groups. Some will look for Izzy. Some will go on a normal patrol. I will go on patrol." everybody looked at him surprised.

XXXXX

"Now why are you lying on the floor like that?" his holoform said, smirking at her. She glared at him. She wanted to kill him for what he did. Nearly killing Optimus, kidnapping her.

"Go. Away." she spat. He snickered at her.

"Now why would I want to do that Izzy?" he said quietly. She gritted her teeth.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me by my name!" she yelled as tears rolled down her face onto the floor. He growled at her. He hated it when others fought back. He grabbed her hair and yanked her off the floor, ignoring her screams and cries.

"You will not speak to me in that tone. Do you understand?" he said coldly into her ear, which sent chills down her spine. He threw her back to the bed as she landed softly on her back he smirked and walked over to her.

XXXXX

"What do you mean you'll go on patrol? Don't you wanna look for Izzy?" Sam asked. Optimus looked away. He felt disappointed in himself. He couldn't bear to face Izzy if they found her.

"I'm going on a patrol." was all he said. He then transformed and drove off.

XXXXX

Izzy felt cold as he got on top of her. She wanted to fight him. She felt trapped, cold, scared. Like in the lake. She now realized what the lake represented. Megatron. She came to her senses and grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him off. He laughed at this. He admired her bravery. But he was growing ipatient.

"Enough of this nonsense." he growled and grabbed the shirt. She stopped and tensed up. Her heart skipped a beat. Her body slowly began heating up with fright. He slowly pulled on the shirt, it slowly began to rip. In Izzy's mind she screamed, begged for this to stop. She didn't want this to happen to her. _RIIIIIIIP!!!_ The shirt came off quickly revealing the tight black corset. She held her breath, she was scared.

"Now you're mine." Megatron smirked as he leaned in slowly. Izzy struggled to get up, which made him angry. He pulled back and smacked her cheek. She stared at the wall wide eyed, feeling her blood trail down her face. Megatron snickered and licked the blood off her face.

"I'll have to make this memorable my dear." he said smirking as he glared into her fear filled eyes. He was quick and captured her lips in his.

Izzy wanted to scream. She couldn't, she let tears roll down her face as he kissed her face. She shut her eyes as he slowly unlaced the corset and pulled it off. She was now exposed to him. She couldn't hide from him.

"Now to have some fun." the holoform whispered as he pulled off his shirt.

XXXXX

Optimus pulled to the side of the road. Something was wrong. Izzy was in pain. He could feel her pain. Her screams. Her cries. Her thoughts. '_Optimus please help me.' _was what he heard. His spark screamed her name. He could feel Megatron was with Izzy. He quickly pulled back onto the road, but to find Izzy.

XXXXX

Izzy was motionless. She knew that it was over. Megatron had won. He took her. Made her his. He stood up, he got dressed. Izzy watched him. Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes were red from crying. Her body trembling. Once his holoform was fully dressed he walked back over to her naked form lying in the bed covered in the silk blanket. She stared at him wide eyed. He smirked at this and kissed her lips.

"Until next time my dear." he whispered in her ear, and left her in the dark room alone.

_Authors notes:_ ...I feel so bad writing this chapter. But you all knew that this would happen to Izzy. Will Optimus save her? Will she ever see him again? Keep reading for updates. Read and Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! :) I'm finally going to update this story. I'm glad that this story has so many fans. And thank you for being so patient. Enjoy chapter 8! :)**

Chapter 8: Rescue

It has been nearly two weeks ever since Izzy has disappeared. Optimus' spark ached for Izzy. He needed her.

"Optimus? Are you okay?" Ironhide asked him.

"...no." he said softly. Ironhide sighed. He was thinking about Izzy.

"Optimus...she's gone. It's over." he said. "Just forget about her." Ironhide said.

"...I can't." he said softly and quickly left the room. Ironhide balled his hands into fists.

"Optimus wait!" he yelled, going after him.

XXXXX

"We have to save Izzy." Optimus said. Ratchet looked up to see Optimus standing in the med bay doorway.

"I know that you want to find her, but it's been weeks. She hasn't turned up. It may not be worth it. We are still looking for Decepticons. They may-"

"They may still have her. We just have to find them. Please Ratchet, you must understand me." he said. Ratchet deep down did understand what he was going through. Back during the war he was in love with a femme named Moonracer, but she was kidnapped by the Decepticons soon and was never heard from until they found her body. Truthfully, he wanted to help Optimus, but he didn't want him to suffer the same thing that he did.

"Optimus..." he trailed off. He had nothing to say.

"It's okay." he said calmly.

"No. I want to help you." Optimus felt his spark lighten up a bit.

"Thank you Ratchet." he said with a smile.

XXXXX

'It's been two weeks...Optimus...' Izzy thought. She laid on the bed, curled up into a ball. She belonged to Megatron now. She could do nothing but cry and hope that Megatron wouldn't come back in, to make her pleasure him. She hated him. She hated every Decepticon out there.

"Optimus...I need you." she whispered into one of the pillows.

_'Izzy. It's okay, I'm here." _she heard a voice in her head say. She lifted her head up a little.

"...Optimus?" she asked quietly.

_'It's going to be okay. I promise.'_

"Will you save me?"

_'Yes. I promise. I'm coming. Just hang on.'_

"...okay."

"Who are you talking to Izzy?" said a voice. She opened her eyes to see Megatron's holoform standing by the bed, smirking at her. She glared daggers at him and looked away.

"Now, don't look at me like that." he said, sitting down on the bed and smiling at her.

"Can't you just leave me alone for one day?" she mumbled. She heard him snicker and lay his hand on her head and caress her hair. She wanted to just crawl under a rock and die. It'd be better then being near Megatron.

"I know that you miss that Autobot, Optimus. But you belong to me. And I'll remind you of that every day if I have to." he said darkly as he touched her back. She has had enough at that point. She sat up, and punched him in the face. The impact sent him off the bed and right onto the floor. He stood up slowly, he let out a low growl as he faced her, the holoform's cheek was covered in blood.

"I don't think that that was very nice my dear." he said coldly as he walked over to her. 'Oh crap, I'm dead now.' she thought. He stood over her and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up, ignoring her screaming and crying.

"You know what? I despise humans so much. But I do enjoy this thing you humans call pleasure. And you belong to me. I will make you understand. One way. Or another." he whispered darkly in her ear and threw her back onto the bed and walked away.

"I..will never belong to you." Izzy mumbled to herself as he left the room.

"I will never belong to you!" she yelled as he shut the door. 'Never.' she thought and laid back down and shut her eyes.

XXXXX

"Tell us where your base is." Ironhide said to the Decepticon who they captured. He scoffed.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Because I'm going to rip you limb from limb and rip your spark out of your spark chamber while your still alive." he threatened.

"...I still refuse to tell you." he mumbled. Just then, Ironhide's hand lashed out and grabbed the Decepticon by the throat.

"Are you sure you still want to refuse telling me?" Ironhide asked.

"O-Okay! I-I'll tell!" he said, gasping for air. Ironhide let him go.

'Ironhide to Optimus. The Decepticon agreed to tell us where the base is.'

_'Good, I'll be in there soon.'_

XXXXX

Izzy couldn't sleep at all. Megatron's words were haunting her head. She wanted to die, right there. It had been nearly a day when she heard Optimus' voice tell her that everything would be okay. 'He'll come. I know it.' she thought.

"Do you really believe that?" Megatron asked. She looked up at his holoform.

"...H-How did you know what I was thinking?" she stammered. He smirked at her.

"It's so cute when you act stupid. We're bonded. I can sense your emotions and thoughts." he said.

"My friends will save me. Optimus will break this bond." she said. He laughed at this. Then got in her face and captured her lips in his.

It was sudden. She didn't have a chance to get away from him. She tried to push him off, it was useless. He was stronger then her.

"It's useless to resist me human." he said darkly. She tensed up. 'What if he's right? What if I can't escape from him?' she thought and shut her eyes. All thoughts were disrupted when there was an explosion and the base's alarm went off. Megatron let out a low growl and let her go.

"Persistent Autobots." he mumbled and his holoform disappeared. Izzy was then alone in the room, listening to the shouting and firing of weapons. She grabbed her head. 'Optimus...' she thought and shut her eyes.

"...Izzy." she heard a voice. Her eyes shot open to see Optimus' holoform. She jumped off the bed and ran to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and cried. He held her tightly, wanting to protect her.

"shh. It's okay Izzy. You're safe now. I promise." he said, holding her tighter. She smiled softly, knowing that she was safe.

"How dare you Optimus Prime." Megatron said darkly. He was in his holoform, he wanted to kill Optimus. Even if it meant his holoform first then his real form.

"She doesn't belong with you Megatron." Optimus said calmly.

"She is mine! She belongs to me!" he yelled.

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Optimus yelled.

"We'll see about that." he threatened, and his holoform disappeared. Optimus grabbed Izzy by the shoulders.

"Izzy, I need you to listen very carefully. I want you to go back with Bumblebee. We'll be back soon. I promise." he said.

"No...no...no! No I don't want to leave you." she said starting to cry. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips gently.

"I promise, I'll be okay." he whispered in his ear and hugged her once more, and his holoform disappeared.

XXXXX

It was a long drive back to the city. But to Izzy, it felt like an eternity.

"Everything's gonna be okay kiddo." Bumblebee's radio said as it came to life. She let out a small laugh and faced the front window.

"I don't know Bumblebee. I mean...I love him...and he loves me back. I just want him to be okay." she said quietly.

"Don't_ stop. Believin'!" _the radio started playing a song. Izzy laughed a little at this. Bumblebee was so sweet, he always wanted to make her laugh if she was upset.

"Your so sweet Bumblebee." she said and looked back out the window, watching the trees go by. 'Please be okay Optimus.' she prayed.

XXXXX

_Autobot base, 9:36 P.M._

Everyone was silent. Optimus didn't come back. Megatron had a bomb ready to blow up the entire base and Optimus ordered everyone to leave. The one that was hurt the most by his disappearance, was Izzy.

"No! He's not dead! I know he's not!" she yelled as Sam and Mikelea tried to calm her down.

"It's okay. Honest. I'm sure that he's somewhere." Mikelea said. Izzy didn't want to hear them talk anymore.

"You're lying." Izzy said.

"No she ain't." Wheelie protested.

"Shut up Wheelie." Izzy said. Geez, she hated that little mini bot so much. She wanted to feed him to her cat, and her cat was little, but mean.

"Gees, fine.' Wheelie said and zoomed off down the hall.

"I know he's still alive guys. I can feel it." Izzy said

"Maybe you're just sick." Ironhide mumbled. Izzy wanted to just destroy Ironhide, but didn't say anything. She took a deep breath, and walked down the hall and into Optimus' room.

XXXXX

"Oh Optimus." Izzy sighed quietly. She wanted him back, to be in his holoform's arms. To laugh with him. To kiss him. She missed him.

"Optimus...I love you. I'm glad you saw that." she said happily as her eyes became wet with tears. 'I'll never forget you.' she thought as she shut her eyes.

"And I'll never forget you Izzy." said a voice. She tensed up. 'That can't be...can it?' she thought. She turned around. Her face lit up as she ran to the holoform and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again. Izzy. I love you." he said.

"I love you too Optimus."

**(Sniff) This chapter made me cry a little just writing it. They're finally back together again. Yay. :) once again, thank you for being so patient. I was busy with my story Origins, but I really wanna finish this before I go back to school on Monday. Read and Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! And :'( because this is the final chapter. Can you believe it? I hope that this story got many fans, and that my Pairing Izzy and Optimus Prime has become famous. Please enjoy the final chapter to Sparkmates: IzzyxOptimus Prime! :)**

Epilogue: Always With Me

It has been three weeks after everything that happened. A month and a week, and Izzy and Optimus have grown more closer to each other, then ever before. But sadly, all good things, must come to their end.

XXXXX

"...You're leaving?" Izzy asked sadly. Optimus could do nothing but nod slowly. They had to leave. It wasn't of their own choice. The seekers were teaming back up with Megatron when they scattered after the bomb exploded. Thundercracker and Skywarp, the next best seekers compared to Starscream, have reunited with Megatron and they were planning to attack Cybertron.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We can't get out of this. I want to stay with you." he said, trying to comfort her. He sent out his holoform and he held her tightly, letting her cry. He never wanted to leave her. He loved her. They managed to break Megatron's bond on her. She was so happy after that. He never saw her that happy. And now, he'd have to leave her for who knows how long.

"I dont want to leave Izzy, you must believe me." he said calmly, caressing her hair gently. She buried her face in his chest.

"Then don't go." she protested. "They have plenty of Autobot soldiers on Cybertron. I'm sure that they can handle this by themselves." she said, trying to convince him to stay. "But you can send Ironhide back. I'll happily give him a goodbye party." she said emotionlessly. He chuckled softly at this. She knew that she and Ironhide weren;t the best of friends.

"I'm sorry. But I promise that some day, we'll come back." he said.

"Really? Do you promise?" she asked. He smiled at her and placed something in her hand.

"I promise." he said, and captured her lips in his gently and held her. She leaned into the kiss and shut her eyes.

"...Optimus? When are you leaving?"

"...Tonight."

"...tonight..."

"I'm sorry. It'll be okay soon." he held her tightly, he never wanted to let her go. She pushed hm away quickly.

"Hold on. I have something for you." she said and ran over to her bag and pulled out a scrapbook, she handed it to him.

"It's pictures. Of the past three weeks. So you don't forget me while your back on Cybertron." she said, blushing, tears filling up in her eyes. He kissed her again and held her tightly.

"I'll treasure it my whole life." he vowed and kissed her again.

XXXXX

"I'll miss you Optimus." Izzy said quietly, holding the holoform as they kissed one last time. He let go and his holoform disappeared. He transformed into his vehicle mode and was about to leave.

"...I love you Izzy. And I never want you to forget me." he said. She gave a sad smile and wiped away a tear.

"Don't worry. I'll never forget you. She said, and watched the team of Autobots drive away. Then, she broke down crying. Her one true friend. Gone. Forever.

"Optimus!" she screamed as she pounded the wall of the empty base and walked back inside.

XXXXX

Her fingers caressed the strange device that Optimus gave her. 'What is this thing anyway?' she thought. She noticed a button and pressed it. The small machine came to life and it projected a hologram of Optimus in his holoform and Izzy, holding hands and smiling.

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through the holograms. She noticed a small hologram inscription. She smiled at what it said.

_To my sparkmate: Izzy Thompson_

**(sniff) this was so hard to write because I was crying. If you want the full effect of the chapter, read it while listening to Hello by Evanescence. Read and Review! :) Oh! And I have an announcment! There will be a sequal! Once again, thank you for reading this story. Read and review! :)**


	10. Alternate Opening and Ending

**My, my. I never thought I would actually write this. An alternate opening and ending to Sparkmates: IzzyxOptimus. Enjoy! :)**

**Alternate opening**

"Izzy! Izzy! Helen and I are going out tonight!" Izzy's dad yelled up the stairs. Izzy said nothing as she sat on the floor of her room, which was empty except for boxes piling up against the walls. She didn't want to move...but then again, who does?

"Izzy! Did you hear me?" her dad asked.

"...Y-yeah dad! I heard you!" she called back. She sighed angirly. She hated Helen. She acted like she owned the place, and Izzy. She wasn't even her mother! She acted like a...well, you know what a bossy, mean woman is.

"Izzy sweetie..." said a womans voice. _Oh God, it's the she devil, _Izzy thought coldly. She looked p, Helen's jet black hair was put into a bun and her long nails were painted a red color. Her Stelletos scratched the hard wood floor of Izzy's room.

"You mind? You're scratching the floor Helen." Izzy mumbled. Helen glared at Izzy. She hated Izzy. At first, she thought John was a single man with no kids. Until he told her his wife died, leaving him and Izzy, whom she didn't know about until John let her come over for the first time. Izzy was about 12 at the time. The day Helen ripped her picture she was making for her moms grave, to shreds and said, 'You need to get over yourself. I'm mommy now. Deal with it.'

Izzy felt a sharp tap to her head. Obviously, it was one od Helen's sharp nails. "Watch your tone Izzy. I don't care that your 16 now. I don't care that you're moving. You will treat me with respect. Got it?" Helen ordered. Izzy shook her hed no and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

Izzy sat on the window sill of her room. She didn't care if she fell. Heck, she was wishing she landed on her head. They were leaving in a week. That was that. She couldn't talk her way out of this one. She closed her eyes and let the wind touch her face. _If only there was someone that would like me for who I was... _she thought. Just at that time, she heard a car pull up into the drive way. The door opened and her dad came ot...with no Helen?

"Hey dad! Where's Helen?" Izzy screamed from the top window she was sitting in. Her dad sighed and shook his head. He looked up at Izzy with saddness in his eyes.

"I broke up with her. She left the resteraunt for a minute, I went to go find her. And I found her in a stripper bar taking off her shirt, making out with some drunk man." he explained. Izzy narrowed her eyes at the sky, and smiled evily. _So, she devil shows her true colors after all...I knew it, _she thought.

XXXXX

"So dad...Helen...isn't going with us, right?" she asked.

"For the fifth time, no." he laughed. She shrugged her sholders.

"Just making sure." she sighed and watced her dad leave the room with his usual 'Goodnight'. She looked out the window and glared. _Moving is going to suck._

**Alternate ending**

"OPTIMUS!" Izzy screamed, even though the Autobots already left her. She sobbed loudly as she sunk to the pavement outside the base. This was it. She would never see them again. Optimus was gone.

XXXXX

Izzy laid on her bed, staring at the hologram picture of her and Optimus. She sighed happily, knowing that he wouldn't forget her. She sliced her fingers through the hologram, even though it was pointless.

"Izzy? Is that you?" her dad's voice came. She shot up into a sitting position and quickly shoved the hologram into her nightstand drawer an slammed it shut. "Izzy? Are you okay?" her dad asked as he walked into the room. She nodded and stared at the floor. "Well...okay then. I'll leave you alone." he said, and left the room.

Izzy pulled the hologram out again and placed it onto the nightstand and smiled. "I hope Optimus likes my gift." she said quietly, and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Optimus sir," Came Ironhide's voice. Optimus turned his attention from the data pad in his hand, to Ironhide's massive figure in the doorway of his office on the ship. He wasn't in a very good mood after leaving earth, but he could get over it.

"What is it Ironhide?" he asked as nicely as he could. Ironhide pulled out a small box and gave it to Optimus. It was a human sized package with a small red ribbion on it.

"It seems Izzy left you something." Ironhide said.

"...I see. Thank you Ironhide." Optimus thanked the weapon specialist. Ironhide nodded, and left. Optimus curiously opened the package. It was full of things he and Izzy bought, pictures of them nd the team, along with Sam and Mikalea, and a letter that had a small wet spot on it. He sent out his holoform to get a better look at the letter.

'Optimus,

I'm sorry I didn't give this to you beofre you left. I decided it'd be better to give it to Ironhide and ask him to give you this package later. Once again...sorry. I'm sorry you had to leave so soon. I couldn't bear letting you leave without something from me. So, well, here you go. Sorry, this letter sucks. Oh well, I know you don't care about that. I hope I'll see you again soon.

Izzy'

Optimus folded the letter and put it back into the box, and rummaged through the things. He pulled out a scrap book, sat down, and began looking through it.

XXXXX

"My lord, the Autobots have fallen for our fake message. They are returning to Cybertron as we speak." Skywarp said to Megatron. He smirked. The Autobots were so foolish.

"good. We must find a place to stay hidden. The Autobots still on Cybertron will shoot us down if they detect our energy signatures." Megatron said. The two seekers bowed and left the room.

"If it were up to me Megatron, we would've stayed on earth and hidden our energy signatures. The elements on earth would hide us so easily." Starscream complained. Megatron growled and ignored the seeker the best he could.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking on the new hatchling that just hatched Starscream?" Megatron asked. Starscream glared at the floor and left the room. Megatron sat there quietly. He growled as he remembered the humans on earth. Especialy Izzy Thompson.

But, he still wanted her. He didn't know why. But that was the least of his problems now. All that mattered, was returning to erath. And taking Izzy back.

**And that's the prologue and epilogue. Sorry if they suck. Oh well. Read and Review! :)**


	11. Return!

Wow...wow...I can't believe how long it's been since I've been. I'm finally back from my long, long Journey of...not writing (-_-) Anyway! I'm back, and I'm back to writing again, so I'll be posting again! :D I will also be planning on rewriting some of my old stories that people like. So I hope you all forgive me, if you want to see where I've been, I've been on Deviantart, working on a new story's nod my art ^_^ Thank you for your time, and expect updates very soon!


End file.
